Confío en ti
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Damon y Elena están más solos que nunca, enfrentando juntos todo lo que se les viene encima. Stefan se ha ido con Katherine, Klaus está enfadado, basado en el final del 3x09. Una posible continuación, utilizando ideas de la promo 3x10.
1. Capítulo 1: Confío en ti

**Posible continuación del 3x09. Inspirado en la promo del 3x10. Stefan ha vuelta a desaparecer. Esta vez con Katherine. Damon y Elena tendrán que apoyarse mutuamente para afrontar todo lo que está por llegar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Los ojos de Elena volvieron de nuevo a la alfombra donde había estado Damon, antes de que su teléfono sonara, cambiando el estado de ánimo de la conversación. Elena no sabía muy bien como hubiera podido continuar esa conversación si no llega a ser interrumpida.

No estaba segura de si estaba agradecida o molesta con Katherine por haberla interrumpido, pero se acabó. Elena quería hablar con Damon el problema era que no sabía como continuar.

Damon lanzó su teléfono a través de la sala suavemente y lo dejo caer en uno de los sillones. Después llevo sus ojos azules hacia Elena para hacerle frente. – Tenemos mucho que averiguar, cuando despertemos a Rebekah ¿Qué haremos con Klaus y Stefan? –

Elena se deshizo rápidamente de la distancia entre ellos y agarró _de nuevo _la cara de Damon. – Oye, te dije que vamos a dejarlo ir. – Ella le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. – Vamos a dejar que se valla. – Elena dejó caer las manos de la cara de Damon y las depositó en sus hombros. – Si, tenemos mucho que descubrir, Damon. Rebekah, Klaus, los híbridos, los originales, los fantasmas. Dios, o el diablo mismo, lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos. – Alargó la mano para poder tocar su cara. – Pero nada es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. –

Damon se quedó mirando a Elena. – Esta bien, mañana. – dejó a Elena enfrente de la chimenea y se acercó a una pequeña mesa al lado de un sofá donde tenía algunas botellas. – Pero esta noche, necesito esto – Sacó bourbon, whisky y whisky.

- Creo que es un buen plan. – Elena siguió a Damon. – Lléname una copa, no voy a ir a casa esta noche. -

- Soy un bebedor legendario. – Damon le dedicó una débil sonrisa mientras le servía un baso de bourbon a Elena.

- Solo quiero que mi mente se quede fuera de todo este lío durante una noche, al menos. No puedo ir a casa esta noche, no quiero tenerme que enfrentar a Ric, a sabiendas de que todo ha cambiado ahora. -

- ¿Estás segura? Tal vez deberías estar con Jeremy, por si acaso. – Damon cogió el vaso de Elena y lo llenó de nuevo.

- No, Damon, no puedo ir esta noche. Quiero estar aquí, es donde me siento segura. – Ella tomó el vaso y se lo bebió. Se estremeció y sintió el calor de la fiebre del alcohol a través de su cuerpo. Se sentía como cuando bebía café recién escaldado o chocolate caliente. De una vez, por supuesto.

- De acuerdo. – Damon ya tenía una habitación diseñada para Elena, es una especie de segunda habitación, ya que no había dormido en la habitación de Stefan en meses. Continuaron bebiendo en silencio hasta que Elena ya no podía mantener la cabeza erguida.

Elena se había quedado dormida en la habitación en la que acostumbraba a dormirse cuando Stefan no estaba. Siempre había esperado y rezado para que de alguna manera Stefan encuentre el camino de regreso a su humanidad, pero como era oficialmente un fracaso, lo había admitido incluso ella misma, sabía que ya era inútil esperar algo de él.

Elena no podría soportar estar sola nunca más y finalmente decidió que tenía que ver a Damon. El se había colado en su casa, en su habitación, incluso en su cama infinidad de veces. Debería ser comprensible que ella quiera hacer lo mismo, por que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Damon arrastrando los pies, con la misma ropa del día anterior. El sol aún no estaba listo para aparecer. Se deslizó dentro de la habitación de Damon y lo miró con precaución par asegurarse de que no estaba totalmente desnudo. Su camisa estaba tirada a un lado, y el pantalón continuaba en su sitio. El dormía con la cabeza vuelta hacia el lado vacío de la cama. Suavemente, Elena se acomodó en la cama.

- Espero que no pensaras que entrabas en secreto, Elena. – Dijo Damon en voz baja con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- No, solo estaba tratando de ser cortés. – Susurró Elena con un suspiro en la almohada al lado de Damon.

- Gracias por el gesto – Contestó él, pero no abrió los ojos. Esto molestó un poco a Elena, porque en parte había venido para poder ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Elena se acerco más a Damon y tomo su brazo, lo coloco en su cintura y se apretó en su pecho, pero no se sintió extraña. Después de todo él tenia los pantalones y ella seguía vestida aún. Los dos sabían que esto era plutonio. Ambos tristemente lo sabían.

- ¿Damon? – Preguntó Elena en voz baja.

- Si. – Damon sonrió en el cabello de Elena.

- Creo que sé por qué ocurrió de esa manera. – Un gesto repentino, suave, apareció en la frente de Damon. – Stefan tenía razón a cerca de la humanidad arruinándolo todo, creo que fue la propia humanidad que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo. -

- Elena, no creo… - Pero Elena lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

- No, Damon. – Elena levantó la vista y miró a Damon, a sus ojos azules que parecían no tener fondo. – No creas que estoy tratando de protegerlo, pero ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto su humanidad desde que ha estado con Klaus y cuántas veces lo ha hecho por mí? – Damon no dijo nada. – Ninguna, Damon. Creo que lo hizo de algún modo para salvarte, tiene sentido, tiene que ser eso… de alguna manera. – _Continué diciendo algo más cada vez con un tono de voz más bajo, hablando más para mi misma que para él y a la vez intentándome convencer de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba segura de que él seguiría escuchándome. Hice una pausa y comencé de nuevo a hablar con un tono más alto y seguro_. – Siempre vas a ser tu el que haga de Stefan alguien humano. – Elena tomo una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Mira, yo no lo quiero de vuelta, ahora se que nunca voy a ser tan importante para él como la sangre o tú. Sobre todo tú. Se que te dije que siempre será Stefan. – _Me paré un poco, para descansar, para calmarme y no derramar ninguna lágrima y también porque no estaba segura de haber echo bien al mencionar eso último y recordar tan malos momentos_. – Pero yo no sabía lo que era entrar después de alguien en un concurso para el amor. Lo siento, lo he dicho. Mereces que sea sincera contigo. -

Él esperaba que ella llorara, gritara, esperaba que hiciera algo. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él sintió cuando le dijo que _siempre será Stefan_ y todas las veces que él había pensado en esa noche desde entonces. Una parte de él sabía, ahora, que ella tenía razón. Para Stefan, Damon siempre será su hermano, y siempre sería más de lo que cualquier otro podría ser. Elena acababa de decir "Creo que eso es todo, ya pensaremos en el resto mañana. Pensaremos algo para arreglar todo esto juntos, Damon. Te… confío en ti" Elena estaba agotada, Damon notó como su cuerpo se relajaba junto a él y dedujo que si no estaba ya dormida, pronto lo estaría.

Damon sabía lo que casi dijo, y lo que había querido decir. Y aunque había esperado durante muchísimo tiempo esas dos palabras, no supo lo que sentía en ese momento, porque sabía que si las hubiera dicho, él hubiera explotado allí mismo, y habría echo todo lo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo hacer, seguramente después se hubiera arrepentido, o hubiera pensado que se aprovechó de la situación pues Elena estaba débil y según las palabras que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Elena sobre Stefan, Elena estaba más confundida que nunca en su interior. ¿O no? No quiso pensar más en eso, seguro que si seguía no iba a conseguir dormir nada, ya se explicaría mejor Elena a la mañana siguiente, no se quería ilusionar respecto a nada. Así que en lugar de hacer cualquier cosa se limitó a decir – Yo también te quiero, Elena. –

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**No soy de las que dejan notas después de cada capítulo, pero me ayudaría que dieran su opinión, me ayudaría mucho.**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Puedo?

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Cuando Elena se despertó la luz entraba por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y todos sus efectos desastrosos. Sí, anoche hizo la lista de fracasos del plan épico. Se dio cuenta de que seguía en la habitación de Damon, en realidad no se esperaba otra cosa.

En un acto casi instintivo miro debajo de las sábanas y comprobó que tenía la ropa puesta. No había pasado nada, ahora lo recordaba todo, como se paso con el alcohol, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Después de prepararse psíquicamente para afrontar el día de hoy, bajó las escaleras. A mitad de camino le entro un poco el pánico, se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado anoche, y pensó que la preparación de antes no había servido para nada, solo porque se había acordado que ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo y seguramente Damon iba a estar abajo, si volvía a subir ahora parecería tonta así que solo se puso un poco nerviosa y terminó de recorrer los escalones para enfrentarse a Damon. Como suponía, vio a Damon sentado en el sofá de cuero liso. También vio la misma copa en la mano, como la noche anterior y las demás noches anteriores suponía que también.

- ¿Ya Damon? Ni siquiera es mediodía – Elena trató de hacer una broma, pero vio la despreocupación en el rostro de Damon y se calló en un instante.

- Se ha ido. – Los penetrantes ojos azules de Damon fueron enmarcados por la preocupación y el pliegue en la frente de su ceño fruncido hacía que sus ojos pareciesen enfadados.

- ¿Quién se ha ido? – Preguntó Elena, '_sí, Stefan se había ido, creí que eso ya lo habíamos superado'_. Y entonces se sintió tonta por preguntar. Pero lo que no se esperaba fue la respuesta de Damon.

- Barbie Klaus – Damon casi grito al escupir esas dos palabras y Elena notó que se estaba conteniendo, ahora entendía lo del alcohol a estas horas de la mañana. Aún así Elena se asustó y como siempre, Damon, al darse cuenta intentó volver atrás, pero esta vez no pudo, '_por favor, otra vez en la misma situación que anoche no'_ pensaba Elena.– Junto con la daga, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea Elena! ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? ¡Nunca quise nada de esto! Todo lo que quería en la vida era matar a unos cuantos _Yankees _¡Mi vida era mucho mas sencilla en 1864!

- Damon cálmate. Se ha ido… - Elena comenzó a pensar en voz alta. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? ¿Cómo ha podido irse? – Elena se acercó a Damon, por lo que iba a ser uno de _esos_ días.

- ¡No tengo ni idea! Alguien tiene que habérsela llevado. – Damon se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sosteniéndose a si mismo, como si estuviera en un estado físico debilitado.

- ¿Quién podría ser? Klaus no ha sido invitado a entrar, y los híbridos… ¿Tienen que ser invitados o no? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Elena fue a buscar su teléfono. – Voy a llamar a Ric. -

- Ya lo he hecho, quiero vernos en tu casa. - Dijo Damon con la vista perdida en alguna parte y sin ninguna expresión en su cara, al menos que ella pudiera apreciar. Elena pensaba que seguiría con la vista en el pasado, comparándolo con el presente, pero no dijo nada.

- Está bien, voy a coger las llaves. -

* * *

><p>- Entonces, ¿Qué podemos suponer? – Pregunto Ric mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la cocina de Elena.<p>

- Estamos pensando que Klaus, de alguna manera, ha conseguido que una persona entre en la casa para buscar a su hermana, pero no sabemos como ha podido hacerlo… - Dijo Elena.

- ¿Quién la apuñaló? ¿Era parte del plan original? – Por supuesto, Ric no lo sabía, él no había formado parte del plan, porque había demasiada gente, demasiadas cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Y qué razón había tenido Elena en decir que no podían confiar en nadie.

- Yo lo hice, sabía que teníamos que sacar a Rebekah del plan, no podíamos confiar en ella. Se habría vuelto contra nosotros en el momento en que viera a Klaus arrinconado, actué por impulso, no sabía que hacer. – '_¿Por qué soy yo la única que responde?'_ Se preguntó Elena para sí. Damon parecía estar reflexionando demasiado, tanto que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de las preguntas de Alaric.

- Está bien, ¿Así que no fue parte del plan original? – Preguntó de nuevo Ric. Elena negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de recordar como se había sentido al apuñalar a Rebekah, además se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas, y sentía a Damon muy lejos, no se podía apoyar en él en estos momentos, parecía estar más afectado por todo lo que había pasado que ella. Decidió seguir hablando con Ric sobre la posible causa de que alguien hubiera podido entrar anoche en la mansión, para no perder el tiempo y en parte porque ese silencio comenzaba a ser algo incómodo. Pero en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca Damon se sacudió como si cobrara vida gracias a una fuerte descarga eléctrica repentina.

- No pudo haber sido Klaus quien sacó de allí a Rebekah, él ni siquiera sabía que había sido apuñalada, simplemente ha estado esperando una respuesta de su hermana para salir de la ciudad o algo así, pero sabemos que aún no ha salido de la ciudad, quiere estar lo más cerca que le sea posible de su hermanita inmortal. – Damon habló por fin y Elena se relajó en su sitió, no creyó que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Damon miraba a Elena y a Ric de ida y vuelta. Como si pudiera hacerles ver lo que había visto él de esa manera.

Elena frunció el ceño, y sus ojos parecieron entender, miro a Ric. – Es verdad, tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera Mikael lo sabia, ni Matt ni Stefan. – Elena apretó la garganta.

- Pero Katherine si, Katherine lo sabía, porque era nuestra última alternativa antes de que fallara el plan, y ella estaba ahí con Stefan cuando se jodió todo. – Elena suspiró, '_Damon ha vuelto_'.

- Por lo tanto pensamos que Stefan está con Katherine, ¿Y Rebekah está con ellos? – Dijo Ric, no muy convencido. – Pero, si se trata de Katherine y de un Stefan con muy poca o ninguna humanidad, tal vez Rebekah no esté con ellos. Tal vez la tienen retenida. – Ric le daba vueltas al tema al igual que los otros dos.

- Creo que necesito algo para aclarar mi cabeza. – Dijo Elena después de un minuto de silencio. – Yo… yo voy a correr. – Salio escaleras arriba en busca de ropa adecuada para salir a correr y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, totalmente confundida, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que les estaba pasando.

Desde que entrenaba con Ric, correr había pasado a ser algo muy importante para ella, además le venía bien para despejar su mente de esta serie de cosas. Siempre salía armada, por supuesto con armas ligeras fáciles de ocultar. Mientras corría a un ritmo suave, los pensamientos que había estado evitando volvieron a su cabeza, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, Stefan. Intentó luchar por no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. Pero como fue imposible, pensó algo más fácil, se concentró solo en Stefan. Pensó en el viejo Stefan, del que se había enamorado un año antes, e intentó recordar todas las cosas buenas que había pasado junto a él. Y luego las cosas malas, que dio la casualidad que era las que recordaba con mayor claridad. En ese momento apareció en su mente la imagen de Stefan como un depredador, del que Rebekah se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo. Stefan no tenía un término medio. Tal vez como ser humano no conocía nada acerca de la moderación, y el vampirismo solo aumentó sus características humanas.

Se preguntó si él alguna vez consiguió encontrar su humanidad. Ahora sabía, al igual que la noche anterior, que no fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta desde aquel abismo. Sin embargo ella pidió por todos los medios y rezó por que Damon pudiera traerlo de vuelta. De alguna manera. Luego se preguntó que haría si Stefan regresa, ¿iba a darle la espalda? '_Por_ _supuesto que s_i' ¿Pero y si Stefan nunca ha cambiado? Negó con la cabeza para sacarse ese estúpido pensamiento, claro que había cambiado. Pero… no tuvo tiempo de terminar ese pensamiento, porque cuando llegó a la última etapa de su carrera, escucho unos pasos correr detrás de ella. Por instinto se volvió y vio a un hombre alto con una sudadera con capucha cerca de ella. Aceleró en dirección a su casa, mientras corría pensaba como sacar la máxima eficacia a su huída.

A medida que se acercaba, lo mismo que su agresor, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Damon. ¿La escucharía? Le dolían las piernas, no sabía si sacar la estaca que tenía debajo de la manga o esperar a que Damon llegara. Se había quedado bloqueada y aunque casi no podía con su cuerpo no paraba de correr a causa del miedo.

Damon escuchó el sonido de la llamada de Elena, y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo seguido por Ric y Jeremy. Damon ve a Elena aprisionada entre las garras de un hombre. Sin pensarlo Damon atacó a aquel híbrido y Elena calló al suelo. Damon le arrancó el corazón al híbrido.

- Elena, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Damon mientras caminaba hacia ella, se puso de rodillas junto a ella y agarro su cintura para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Elena apoyó una mano sobre Damon para sostenerse. – Vino de la nada, me agarro y me dijo. Klaus tiene un mensaje para ti: Serás la única que pueda hacerlo. –

Damon frunció el ceño y en la ira de Damon, Elena se sintió a salvo, segura. Sin embargo, temía por él.

Damon y Elena se llevaron el cuerpo al bosque para enterrarlo. Ella no quería dejarlo solo, no se quería separar de él, necesitaban estar unidos. Elena observaba como el vampiro se movía rápidamente y sacaba montones de tierra. Si alguien alguna vez decide ir a cavar al bosque, podrían toparse con algunos entierros personales de Damon. ¿Quién sabe cuántos cadáveres puede haber en aquel bosque?

Mientras esperaba, y se fijaba en cada uno de los movimientos del apuesto vampiro, se fijó también en el pelo y sus músculos, no era la primera vez que se fijaba, se había dado cuenta la primera vez que lo vio en la mansión, aunque en aquel tiempo Damon podía ser un completo idiota, también era encantador. Y nunca dejaría de admitirlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a lo que había que darle una solución cuanto antes, decidió salir de su ensimismamiento y empezar algún tipo de conversación, la que sea. No quería pensar más en los músculos de Damon sino él lo acabaría notando, y el tema entre ellos ya era lo suficientemente difícil.

- Damon ¿Crees que Klaus está buscando venganza? – Preguntó, aunque veía claro que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

- ¿Venganza de qué? ¿De nosotros por intentar matarlo o de Stefan y la zorra por secuestrar a su hermana? Por que creo que cualquiera de ellas seria una buena excusa. – Damon respondió al terminar de cavar el agujero. Y recogió el cuerpo dejándolo caer dentro.

- Supongo que tienes razón, tenemos que tomar precauciones, más precauciones. – Dijo ella.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es localizar al idiota que tengo como hermano pequeño y a Katherine, después arreglar su desorden. – Damon ya había tapado el agujero, ventajas de ser un tipo duro. – Ven, vamos a casa. -

Se refería a la casa de huéspedes, mansión Salvatore, o como se llame y ella lo sabía. Elena no se había referido a ella como casa antes, pero no se opuso a la idea. En realidad ya era una especie de _casa_. Elena se deslizó hasta el asiento del copiloto de su coche, no tenía ganas de conducir. Damon ya lo había hecho antes de todos modos. Sabía como conducir distraído.

- Damon, tenemos que proteger a los otros, ¿lo sabes no? Tengo que hablar con Bonnie, Caroline y Jer, no entienden lo que está pasando. Se que no hay por qué decírselo pero necesito hacerlo. – Dijo Elena que se detuvo al bajarse del coche enfrente de la mansión.

- Elena, confío en ti, está bien. Se que vas a hacer todo lo humanamente posible por proteger a todos a los que conoces. – Elena puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono de voz que empleó Damon al final de la frase. – No te preocupes, se que amas a Stefan, y esa es la única razón por la que dejas que se vaya, y yo lo respeto. -

Elena se acercó un poco más a Damon _'¿Pero es que no le quedó claro la charla que le di anoche sobre Stefan o es que ni siquiera estaba escuchando?_' – No, Damon, no quiero que te pase nada malo, tenemos que detener a Klaus y a Stefan juntos, y no lo podemos hacer solos, tenemos que estar unidos. – Elena se mantuvo firme.

- No seas tonta, tenemos pólizas de seguro. Una daga y las cenizas, Alaric el cazador de vampiros y hombres lobos, sangre de Klaus, ya sabes, en caso de mordeduras. Y Klaus no te hará daño porque necesita tu sangre para crear nuevos híbridos. A mi no me va a tocar porque se lo prometió a Stefan, además, uno, él ama a Stefan, es un extraño bromance entre vampiros, y dos, puede que sea el híbrido más malvado de todos, pero ha demostrado que se puede confiar en su palabra.

- Lo digo en serio, este no es el momento del humor de Damon. – Elena dijo esto con gravedad y dolor en la voz. Aunque lo último sonó divertido.

Damon miró su rostro y rápidamente dio un paso hacia ella, colocó su mano izquierda en su cabello y recorrió su mejilla, la derecha la mantuvo en su hombro. A pesar del contacto de Damon, Elena se sentía fría y vacía. – He, confío en ti, sé que quieres protegerme como yo te he protegido a ti. Sé que he metido la pata antes pero no te voy a defraudar, de ninguna manera. – Elena se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de Damon.

De repente el móvil de Elena comienza a sonar '_joder_' pensaron los dos. Damon deja caer los brazos con una mueca en la cara y recorre sus pasos situándose a una distancia más prudente de Elena. '_Siempre el maldito teléfono_'. Elena un poco nerviosa consigue alcanzar su bolsillo y responde. – Hola – Elena se queda en silencio durante un minuto, abre los ojos como platos y pronto coloca la mano libre en su boca. – Enseguida vamos. –

Sus aturdidos ojos marrones brillaban ante la cara de Damon. – Jeremy ha sido atropellado por un coche, está en el hospital en estado crítico. –

Sin dudarlo Damon da la vuelta y camina en dirección a su coche, se desliza hacia el asiento del conductor, Elena lo sigue luchando para no derramar ninguna lágrima. Durante todo el trayecto permanece callada agradeciéndole a Damon en silencio por todo lo que está haciendo para ayudarla, coloca los pies encima del asiento y se recoge las piernas con los brazos, solo piensa en que quiere dormir y despertar mañana acabando con esta horrible pesadilla. Su cabeza está echa un lío, no se abrochó el cinturón, se acordó, pero simplemente no le importaba y Damon no dijo nada.

- Ric ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con urgencia Damon, al ver al profesor sentado en el sillón de la casa de Elena con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Alaric habló apresuradamente, como si se sintiera culpable por algo que obviamente no tenía nada que ver con él. – Estaba hablando conmigo, sentados dentro de casa. Hablábamos sobre alguna solución para poder ayudar a encontrar a Stefan. Cuando de repente se levantó sin decir nada, no me miraba, simplemente se movió y salió fuera de la casa, como si estuviera poseído por algo. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera, yo no sabía qué estaba pasando. De pronto salió de la nada, una furgoneta se dirigía directo hacia él y no se detenía, intenté apartarlo del medio. Pero el coche fue demasiado rápido y no pude siquiera darle un empujón para que se apartara. – Hizo una pausa para respirar agitadamente y siguió explicando. – Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con Klaus. Tal vez una bruja. De todos modos la camioneta lo golpeó, muy rápido, fue como en una película. – Silencio. Nadie sabía que decir en ese momento porque nadie tenia una buena respuesta para explicar lo que había ocurrido hoy. Alaric se limitó a mirar a Elena y le informó de su situación. – Está en coma, herido de gravedad. Todavía están tratando de estabilizarlo, puedes ir a verlo. Hasta dos personas a la vez. – Miro a Damon esta vez.

Elena levantó la mirada en ese momento y miró a Alaric. - ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó, Damon se dio cuenta del tono de su voz y vio que ya se le había escapado una lágrima, solo una. '_la chica es fuerte_' pensó.

- Habitación 748. Al final del pasillo. – Le indicó Ric.

Elena subió a su cuarto para prepararse, en dos minutos volvía a estar abajo, se disponía a cruzar la puerta de su casa en dirección a su coche pero se acordó de que había venido con Damon, '_da igual, iré en su coche' _ en un principio tenía pensado ir sola lo más rápido posible, las llaves estaba dentro, lo sabía. Damon apareció detrás de ella. – Voy contigo – Dijo. Elena se limitó a asentir, sabía que si hablaba se iba a derrumbar y Damon ya tenía bastantes problemas como para consolar a Elena también, pensó ella. Volvió a agradecerle en silencio todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, ya se lo agradecería en alto cuando se viera capaz de hacerlo.

Ric le dijo a Damon que iba a la casa de huéspedes, nadie había sido invitado allí y habían acordado que era el lugar más seguro.

Elena y Damon entraron en la habitación. Al principio no podía ver a Jeremy, pero cuando dio un paso más cerca de la cortina se encontró de frente con Damon bloqueándole el paso y la visión a Elena. – Quizá no quieras verlo, Elena. –

- Claro que quiero verlo, es mi hermano. – Dijo duramente. – Tú nunca le has dado la espalda a Stefan solo porque era duro verlo de esa manera. No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. Sé que lo entiendes, Damon. – Damon se rindió y se deslizó hacia un lado, tenía esa habilidad con él. Hacerle renunciar, de vez en cuando.

Elena echó un vistazo a Jeremy, su cara estaba hinchada, más aya del reconocimiento, había vendas alrededor de su cabeza. Yeso en varias partes de su cuerpo, y al escuchar el sonido de su corazón, le pareció que se detendría de un momento a otro. Elena dio un paso hacia su hermano y luego dio un paso atrás y se dio la vuelta, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Damon. Estallo en sollozos y casi asusta a Damon. En el último año Damon solo había visto llorar una vez a Elena. Y no fue ni siquiera cerca de éste. Damon entendía perfectamente la situación de Elena en este momento, ningún hermano mayor quiere ver a su hermano pequeño así.

- Damon, Jeremy… - No podía respirar. – No puede. ¿Crees que va a…? El va a estar bien ¿Verdad? – Damon podía sentir el calor de sus lágrimas a través de la fina camiseta, las palabras de Elena fueron amortiguadas, estaba hablando contra el pecho de Damon.

Hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta. – No quiero molestar, pero creo que tenemos que hablar. – Stefan se inclinó fríamente contra la puerta. Hizo un gesto hacia una silla en la esquina. - ¿Puedo? –

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Siempre en segundo lugar

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Elena apenas oyó los golpes en el marco de la puerta. - ¿Puedo? –

Reconoció de inmediato el sonido de esa voz. Pero dio media vuelta tirando del cuello de Damon para confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba en lo cierto. Stefan.

Esto ha sido su culpa, pero ha regresado, ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Habría vuelto su humanidad? En el fondo sabía que ese no era el caso. Y la sonrisa desagradable que había en su rostro lo confirmaba. Odiaba al nuevo Stefan. No es él exactamente, es lo que ha hecho. Y no es exactamente el nuevo Stefan, este no era el nuevo Stefan, recordó como Rebekah había dicho que este era el verdadero Stefan. Por supuesto, a Rebekah le hubiera encantado, pero Elena no podía odiarlo más.

Stefan pasó por delante de Damon y Elena, rozando el hombro de su hermano, en su trayecto hacia una de las sillas de la habitación. Se sentó rápidamente, fijó los ojos en su hermano y Elena. Se limitó a observarlos por un minuto. Damon había decidido que era demasiado furioso como para hablar con él, por temor a decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, prefirió quedarse callado. Elena le agarró la muñeca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esto es tu culpa. – Dio unos pasos hacia él.

- Oye, que no era mi idea, fue idea de Katherine, a mi solo me gustó. -

- Eso es porque no hace daño a las personas a las que quieres. Mi hermano es el que esta ahí. ¿Es que ni siquiera lo reconoces? ¡Tú has hecho esto! -

- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, no es tu verdadero hermano. – Dijo con indiferencia.

- Tu... ah. ¡Te odio! Biológico o no, él es mi hermano. – Elena intento bajar la voz, porque notaba que iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, y no quería darle esa satisfacción.

- Oh, perdón. Tal vez puedas encontrar en tu corazón algo que haga que me perdones. Es decir, si aún no se lo has enviado a mi hermano mayor. – Stefan sonrió y antes de que incluso Elena pudiera pensar en lo que quería decir, Damon había cruzado la sala y se puso, literalmente, en la garganta de Stefan.

- Ni se te ocurra hablarle así, ella no es Katherine. Nunca será Katherine. – Los ojos de Damon se salieron de sus órbitas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme, _hermano_? – Stefan dijo todas las palabras con desprecio. – No puedes hacerme nada aquí.

Damon lanzó a Stefan contra la pared. Una enfermera entro un segundo más tarde, se apresuró en preguntar qué le había sucedido, antes de que a Stefan la diera tiempo a levantarse Damon la obligó a olvidar y le dijo que se fuera. Pero era demasiado tarde, Stefan se levantó y se alimentó de ella, después la obligó a olvidar y que saliera de la habitación. Elena dudó en decir algo ante eso. Damon estaba refunfuñando algo así como "Ni siquiera era guapa".

- Nos robaste a Rebekah a mitad de la noche, Stefan, gracias por eso. Ahora vas a conseguir que Klaus mate a todas las personas a las que quiero. – Elena se había trasladado junto a Jeremy.

- Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas. -

- ¿Qué tal si retrocedemos en el tiempo en el momento en el que me salvaste?, recuerda cuánto te dolió cuando decidiste ser egoísta y conocerme. -

- He venido aquí para estar contigo. - Dijo Stefan, ignorando completamente el comentario anterior de Elena.

- ¿Si? ¿Quieres que te crea ahora? -

Damon se encontraba continuamente sorprendido por la forma en la que Elena manejaba las situaciones extremas. Stefan no se inmutó y Elena comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Entontes Damon la agarro por sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazandola.

- Si no fuera tu hermano te hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo. Vamos a ayudaros a salvar a Jeremy y a todos los demás. Pero no te debo nada. - _Sólo tu vida _pensó Stefan con una sonrisa.

Damon se mantuvo entre Stefan y Elena a la salida del hospital, ajustándose a cada movimiento, como imanes. Se reunieron con Katherine, esta estaba apoyada en el coche con unos elegantes pantalones negros, una blusa y una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus botas también eran negras, con un toque de rojo, al igual que sus pendientes. Incluso cuando el mundo estaba terminado, Katherine se seguía preocupando por su aspecto.

- Por fin. – Se quejó Katherine. – Pensé que tendría que buscar algo para comer si me hacían esperar más. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Stefan ya comió. – Dijo Elena con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitáis de nosotros? Parecíais tenerlo todo resuelto cuando esto empezó ¿Qué es, oh poderoso dúo, lo que puedo hacer por vosotros? – Elena lo estaba mirando, estaba haciendo cosas con los ojos. Pero no esa cosa especial, no sabía como llamarlo.

- Vais a venir con nosotros. Una Petrova para cada hermano. ¿Qué tal si tratamos de trabajar dejando nuestras diferencias a un lado solo por este corto viaje? Elena viajará con Stefan y yo contigo. – Katherine se acercó de puntillas alrededor de la parte delantera del coche, mostrando una amplia sonrisa a Damon.

- Por supuesto, porque nunca será lo suficientemente bueno como para elegir solo a uno. – Siseó Elena.

- No, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo tú lo tienes que entender tan bien como yo. – Katherine entró dentro del coche y cerró la puerta.

Damon le dio a Elena un abrazo. – Llámame si me necesitas. –

Los otros tres subieron a sus asientos. Stefan conduciría para él y Elena. Tomaron la decisión de no hablarse entre sí. En honor a esto Elena prefirió el asiento de atrás, se estiró y se durmió.

- Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez Damon. -

- Si, Katherine – Le dedicó una falsa sonrisa. – No creas que me gusta. -

- Y tú no creas que ahora vuelvo a querer tener a los dos hermanitos Salvatore conmigo, uno de cada mano. Mejor dicho, ahora ni nunca. – Ella le contestó muy seria y fijó la vista en la carretera.

- Está bien entonces. – Katherine deslizó su mano por debajo del pelo e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Damon.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? – Preguntó Katherine después de un minuto mirando a Damon. Este no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo así que permaneció en silencio. Katherine volvió a hablar y esta vez fue más directa. – El sexo. ¿Es mi doble tan buena como yo? ¿Acaso siquiera se acerca? Sin juego de palabras. – Ella se rió de una manera muy Katherine.

- No es como tu, Katherine. – Damon recordó cuando Elena había dicho que nunca sería Katherine, y luego el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Esa noche en la cocina, la cita doble. Elena había dicho "Lo siento, tu también la has pedido" Si, el había perdido a Katherine desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta. Ella había amado siempre a Stefan. _Siempre en segundo lugar_.

- Bueno, es aún más estúpida de lo que pensaba si no admite que os ama a los dos. Créeme yo estuve en la misma situación y lo hice. Oh, pero nosotros no estábamos hablando de eso… - Katherine soltó una risita. – Lo digo en serio Damon, yo te amé y lo sigo haciendo. Aunque no lo parezca siempre os he recordado a los dos. Lo triste es que nunca me va a amar como yo lo amo... -

- Me pase más de un siglo buscado la manera de sacarte de esa maldita tumba, en la que nunca estuviste, por cierto. Incluso después de saber que me habías mentido yo te seguí amado. -

- Nunca dije que no me amaras. El viejo Damon me quería demasiado. -

- Creo que recuerdo vagamente esta conversación antes. – Soltó Damon y le concedió a Katherine una mirada malévola.

- Damon, nunca habrías dejado voluntariamente que me fuera con Stefan, aunque eso me hiciera feliz. Lo hiciste por él. -

Los coches se detuvieron en una casa abandonada, por supuesto, así no hacia falta invitación. Elena vio cinco ataúdes colocados encima de unas especies de mesas con ruedas, como si los necesitaran cambiar mucho de lugar, esto hizo que se confundiera.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó al fin, no aguantaba tanta intriga.

- Estos son los ataúdes que Klaus ha estado llevando con él en los últimos mil años. – Katherine sonrió casi burlándose.

- Éste es Elijah, ¿Ves? – Stefan abrió el ataúd y pudo verse a un deformado Elijah, que había sido traicionado por su propio hermano, Klaus.

- ¿Y ese de ahí? – Preguntó Elena refiriéndose a otro ataúd, al otro lado de la habitación. - ¿No fueron solo cuatro originales? ¿Qué pasa con ese? -

Damon se sentía incómodo desde que había tenido esa estúpida conversación con Katherine, ahora Elena estaba justo a su lado. Y él solo trataba de no pensar en lo que Katherine le había dicho.

- Esa es nuestra posesión más preciada. – Stefan lo abrió, hubo un silencio de Elena y Damon.

- Es esta… - Comenzó Damon articulando cada palabra lentamente.

- ¿La Original? - Elena no estaba mirándose a un espejo ni a Katherine, esta vez no, no obstante se estaba viendo. Era la Original.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, quizá suba después otro capítulo este se me hizo demasiado corto. <strong>

**¿Algún review? Ya lo puse para que puedan firmar desde anónimos y todo. Quiero saber la verdad de qué les parece :)**

**¡Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cristine

The Vampire Diaries **no** es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Elena tenía ahora la misma expresión en el rostro que tuvo cuando vio a Katherine por primera vez. Era su rostro, de nuevo, en otra persona. Elena pensó por un minuto, esta no era su cara, no era Elena.

- ¿Y qué es? ¿Cómo puede estar así? – Dijo Elena.

- Eres igual, yo soy igual. – Katherine parecía cansada y divertida al mismo tiempo, cansada de repetir lo obvio y divertida siempre que hacía quedar como una tonta a Elena.

- Quiero decir, no tiene una estaca clavada en su corazón, ni una daga, no tiene cadenas que la aten. Podría estar durmiendo, ¿cómo puede permanecer quieta? Está intacta, no como los demás.

- Pues mira, eso es lo que yo no entiendo. No vimos lo que había en el ataúd hasta que llegamos aquí – Empezó a decir Stefan, con ese tono tan propio del nuevo y arrogante Stefan. – No nos sirve de nada si no sabemos por qué Klaus la llevó consigo durante, tantos, tantos, _tantos_ años. -

Katherine dio un paso hacia delante y se situó de pié junto a Elena. – Bueno, Rebekah estaba en lo cierto. La original era mucho más bonita. – Y era verdad, lo que fue sorprendente. Había una cierta suavidad en sus facciones, una fuerza en la longitud de su cuello, incluso en la muerte. Su piel era más clara y el cabello un poco más oscuro y en sus labios había un rubor que no había desaparecido del todo _incluso en la muerte_.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes a cerca de ella? – Preguntó Elena, que no podía parar de mirarse a _si misma_.

- Sabemos que vivía cerca de ellos. – Dijo señalando los restantes ataúdes. – Y que la bruja original la mató. En todos los años que me pase huyendo de Klaus nunca pensé que mantenía todo esto con él. Si pudiéramos averiguar el por qué lo podríamos utilizar para nuestro beneficio. -

Elena y Damon escucharon como Stefan y Katherine explicaban cómo se las arreglaron para robar todos los ataúdes.

- Te vas a quedar con ella esta noche. – Stefan, rápidamente se puso al lado de Elena y le habló con un tono bajo. Elena se estremeció, no podría creer que le tuviera miedo a Stefan.

- ¿En una casa excluida? ¿Dónde no vive nadie? Y la única compañía que va a tener son unos muertos u originales, además de que cualquiera puede entrar sin ser invitado. Ni hablar. – Damon se enfrentó a Stefan. – Elena no se queda aquí. Va de nuevo a la casa de huéspedes, nadie puede entrar allí sin invitación. -

- Bien, si os vais, llevaos esto también. - Dijo Stefan señalando con la cabeza a los ataúdes.

- Bién. – Suspiró Damon. – Los meteremos en el sótano, mismo lugar donde pusimos a Elijah y Barbie Klaus cuando estuvieron… muertos. – Damon dudó, una de las cosas que más odiaba en relación a los vampiros era de hablar si estaban muertos o vivos. Ya que no eran ni una cosa ni la otra.

- Tú, llévala. – Stefan señaló a Damon y después a Elena.

- Oh, pero me he divertido mucho con Katherine en el camino hacia aquí. – Damon hizo una mueca, miró a Katherine y luego se echó a reir. – Solo si ella quiere venir conmigo. – Le lanzo una mirada a Elena.

- Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. – Elena miró a los ojos de Damon. Su corazón saltó dentro de él. A veces le hacía sentirse casi vivo, otra vez. La forma en la que solía sentirse cuando estaba con Katherine siendo aún humano.

- Muy bien, adelante. – Dijo Katherine. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de los ataúdes, solo aseguraos de que esté todo listo en el sótano para poder guardarlos. -

- Tengo algo que decirte sobre esa chica del último ataúd. – Comenzó a decir Damon mientras salían fuera de la casa.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella, Damon? – Le susurró Elena.

Damon volvió la cabeza para mirarla. – Digamos que no eres la primera persona que utiliza un diario, Elena. – Damon hizo esa cosa con los ojos y Elena se sintió aliviada. – Lo creas o no Barbie Klaus tiene un diario. Escribió hace mucho tiempo todo el proceso de las transformaciones, las muertes, Klaus, y cómo no, nuestras dopplegangers, también conocidas como tú y Katherine. -

- ¿Qué has averiguado? ¿Quién es ella? O quién fue… - Elena se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y estiró el brazo hacia Damon. Sus ojos recorrían su rostro, haciendo que se sintiera desnuda a pesar de llevar varias capas de ropa y no había bajado la mirada mucho más que su cuello.

- Su nombre era Cristine, vivía en una casa al mismo lado del asentamiento de nuestros vampiros favoritos. – Sonrió a Elena un segundo para después continuar explicando. – Ella y Rebekah eran aparentemente las mejores amigas, pero hubo un escándalo… desde aquí puedo leer al mismo tiempo. – Damon buscó algo entre las cosas del coche y al parecer lo encontró. – Pero no esperes que yo lo lea con su acento, un poco molesto. – Damon se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer el diario de Rebekah.

"_Querido diario, he estado reflexionando mucho sobre mi vida. Klaus se ha ido hace poco y siento que su historia debe ser escrita en alguna parte. Así que lo haré. Cuando mi familia llegó aquí se encontraron con lobos, había una chica llamada Cristine, fue una de mis mejores amigas, pertenecía a la familia de los lobos. Habíamos crecido juntas. Y no puedo recordar un día que no haya pasado con ella. Hasta que quedó embarazada. Guardé el secreto tanto tiempo como pude y aunque implore para que me contara quién era el padre, ella se negaba a decírmelo. Un día el embarazo no pudo ser ya ocultado y el pueblo se enteró. Por supuesto, esto fue una vergüenza, y no se me permitió verla por más tiempo. Buscó a Nicklaus y afirmó que él era el padre de su hijo._"

Los ojos de Elena se ensancharon. - ¿Klaus era el padre? –

- Sip, pero espera, todavía no he llegado a la mejor parte. – Damon se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

"_En realidad todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Nicklaus se había comportado de un modo extraño en sus entrenamientos. Y que sentía una cierta obsesión hacia ella, pero nadie, nunca, se hubiera imaginado tal cosa. Cristine buscó a Mikael y le contó que Nick era el padre de su bebé. Entonces Mikael odió más que nunca a Nicklaus, lo que más adelante supondría la destrucción de nuestra familia. Aunque ella era mi mejor amiga, Nick era mi hermano, y no podía creerlo todavía hasta que una noche Nick nos reveló que era el padre de ese bebé. Quería casarse con ella. – Quiero hacer lo correcto, soy el padre. – Eso fue lo que dijo. Mi padre le dijo que ningún hijo suyo había llegado a ser jamás tan desgraciado, y le prohibió a Nicklaus volver a hablar de Cristine. Nunca se volvieron a mirar a los ojos._"

Damon miró hacia arriba, hacia la carretera por un momento. – Bueno, tenía razón en la parte de "_Ningún hijo suyo_". – Luego continuó con la lectura del diario de Rebekah.

"_Eso ocurrió solo unos días antes de que el horror, del que no puedo volver a hablar ni recordar de nuevo, ocurriese. Unos días antes Mikael nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora. Y en cuestión de tiempo se produjeron dos cosas muy importantes. Nick se convirtió en lobo por primera vez, y mi padre enfureció matando a todos los seres humanos que se interpusieron en su camino, incluidos los lobos. Entre ellos encontró al padre de Nick, el tío de Cristine._"

- Dios mío. – Susurró Elena, al darse cuenta de la vida tan retorcida que llevó Rebekah.

- ¿Quieres que deje de leer? – Preguntó Damon al verla muy afectada.

- No. – Contestó ella sin vacilar. – Necesito saberlo, Damon, tengo que saberlo. -

- Está bien, sigo. – Y continuó leyendo por tercera vez.

"_Mató al resto de la familia de Cristine. Madre se llevó a Cristine y esta dio luz a su bebé antes de que mi padre pudiera alcanzarla. Antes de que el niño naciera mi madre hizo un hechizo a Cristine y su bebé. Cristine iba a morir, y mi madre intentó salvarla. Estuve allí todo el tiempo, ayudé a mi madre en todo lo que pude, ella era una bruja poderosa, y podría conjurar cualquier hechizo que necesitase, incluso crear algún nuevo hechizo. Esa noche expliqué a Cristine que tenía que sacrificar su vida para salvar a Nick y a su bebé. Cristine de alguna manera, tuvo el coraje de hacerlo. Mi madre hizo el hechizo, un duplicado exacto de Cristine, cinco siglos después, a través de su hijo. Esta réplica futura, salvaría a Nick. Nunca entendí todos los detalles y hechizos del sacrificio, solo el nacimiento. Y recuerdo que madre hizo otro hechizo para conservar a Cristine con esa forma, para siempre._"

Damon, se detuvo y frunció el ceño. – Esta parte no estaba aquí cuando lo leí por primera vez. –

"_Sé que todo lo que le pasó a Cristine, puede pasarle en su nueva vida, igualmente. Y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Elena cumpla con la misma suerte que Cristine y Katherina. Pero me temo que será el final de las dopplegangers. Cristine nunca volverá mientras Nick se haya ido. _"

Hubo un momento de silencio y horror.

- Espera, ¿Qué significa eso, Damon? – Elena lo miró con ira.

- Katherine me contó una historia, una vez, cuando nos reunimos… -

De repente el coche empezó a moverse, y Elena pensó que había chocado con algo. El coche dio una vuelta sobre si mismo a toda velocidad y Elena perdió el conocimiento. Damon estaba encerrado, y no conseguía salir de ahí, no podía alcanzar a Elena. En el momento en que pudo moverse y salir del coche se dirigió rápidamente hacia Elena, pero ya no estaba. Miro apresuradamente en todas direcciones, y aunque no vio nada, lo supo. Klaus se la había llevado. Quería traer de vuelta a Cristine.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Regreso

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Damon sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Stefan. Tres toques, y luego. – Hola ¿No podías quedarte quieto verdad? – La frialdad de _esa_ voz casi le provoca tanta rabia que hace añicos el movil.

- Klaus, qué has hecho con mi hermano. -

- Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada a tu hermano. Pero _tú_ has apuñalado a _mi_ hermana. Bueno, no tú, porque si no estarías muerto, a si que voy a aventurar que ha sido la preciosa Elena. – La respiración de Damon se detuvo en ese instante. Klaus continuó hablando con un tono tranquilo y burlón en la voz. – Oh, no te preocupes, yo nunca le haría daño. No voy a hacer daño a nadie, en realidad. Ya tengo a mi familia de vuelta, y ahora que también tengo a Elena voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo gracias a tu plan para matarme, o lo que sea que esperabas hacer. -

- Escucha, capullo, vas a dejar que se valla. – Gritó Damon.

- Realmente la amas ¿verdad? Bueno, yo he amado a alguien también. Más de lo que muchos podría imaginar. Creo que te gustará Elena aún más una vez que haya terminado con ella. – Después de esto se oyó un clic, y Damon supo que la conversación había terminado. Emitió un gruñido y lanzó el teléfono hasta el otro lado de la carretera.

Klaus era un hombre temperamental, siempre había sido así. Pero su deseo por no estar solo hacía que cambiaran algunas cosas en su personalidad. Por eso dejo vivir a Stefan y Katherine una vez que recuperó a su familia. A Damon lo dejó con vida porque se lo había prometido a Stefan hace tiempo. Sin embargo ha querido tener a Elena desde el principio. No solo por el hecho de que gracias a ella él fue libre de convertirse en lobo cuando quisiese, al completar aquél sacrificio, que no había salido exactamente como él hubiera esperado. También ella era una copia exacta a Cristine, ella era después de todo, su doble. Klaus volvió a la cueva donde estaba escrita su historia familiar, justo al lado de los nombres que él y su hermana había tallado hace muchísimo tiempo. Cuando todavía eran humanos.

Los ataúdes estaban escondidos de nuevo en la furgoneta. Rebekah ya no tenía el colgante de su madre, Klaus se había tomado la libertad para quitárselo personalmente.

Klaus dejó a Elena en el suelo, y comenzó a limpiar algunos restos de sangre. – Pronto estarás tan perfecta como siempre. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Eres tan hermosa, pronto estarás aquí. – Klaus cogió el collar y lo rompió. Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Elena con una mano y le abrió la boca. El polvo que había permanecido tanto timepo en ese colgante calló dentro de la boca de Elena. Klaus se mordió la muñeca y la acercó hacia la boca de Elena haciendo que ésta bebiera su sangre. En ese momento recordó el día en que Rebekah le había dicho como traer de vuelta a Cristine.

_**Flashback**_

_- Es tu sangre Nick, eres diferente que cualquier otra persona. Eres un híbrido. – Le enseñó el collar. – Esta es la clave. Madre puso una hierba aquí, no me dijo de qué se trataba pero se tiñó de rojo con la sangre de Cristine. Si le das esto a la doble, impregnada de tu sangre, podrás traerla de vuelta en el cuerpo de la doppleganger. O bien la traes de vuelta, o esperas otros 500 años. – _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

De cualquier modo, ahora Klaus lo había conseguido todo. Era un híbrido y además iba a traer a Cristine de vuelta.

_La Original era mucho más bonita _había dicho Rebekah. Y Klaus sabía que era cierto. Elena era hermosa pero fue el espíritu de Cristine lo que Klaus había amado tanto. Para Klaus había sido difícil controlarse estando alrededor de Elena todo este tiempo. Ahora no sería tocar a Elena, ahora sería estar en contacto con su Cristine. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no había sostenido a Cristine entre sus brazos y nunca había querido a nadie como la amaba a ella.

Katherina lo había cautivado pero había sido breve. Había una diferencia entre ella y Cristine que Klaus tardo en comprender. No era muy grande, pero las hacían ser muy diferentes y Klaus no conseguía sentirse de la misma manera que cuando estaba con Cristine.

Pronto el cuerpo de Elena se volvió frió y redujo su pulso. Klaus la observaba atentamente y cada vez se ponía más hermosa. El color volvió a su rostro, su respiración se volvió más natural y su pulso poco a poco comenzó a aumentar. Las lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. De pronto _Elena_ abrió los ojos, se mantuvo sentada y de forma instintiva estiró los brazos alrededor del cuello de Klaus, abrazándolo.

- Nicklaus – Respiró fuerte y con orgullo.

Klaus envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró la cara en su pelo. – Mi amor, has vuelto. –

* * *

><p>Se que no hay Damon&amp;Elena en este capítulo, intentaré hacerlo en los siguientes, pero el relato no solo se centra en ellos, necesita más tramas. Y tampoco he tenido tiempo para escribir más.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6: Mil años

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Damon había llegado a la mansión en un estado menos que elegante. Había encontrado los cuerpos de Katherine y Stefan, con sus cuellos rotos - el juego favorito de un vampiro, por supuesto -. Los arrastro dentro de la casa. Todavía estaban inconscientes, pero en cualquier momento despertarían.

Damon tropezó con el mueble bar, se sirvió un baso y comenzó a beber con deliberada lentitud, observando los cuerpos de Stefan y Katherine, pasaron unos minutos y estos volvieron en sí.

- Bueno, pero si son mi hermano pequeño y la zorra vampiro, despiertos y vivos… mas o menos. Decidme ¿Cómo os atrapó? ¿Lanzó un animal salvaje sobre vuestro parabrisas mientras conducíais hacia casa con los ataúdes? – Dijo Damon con cierta ironía. De repente se puso serio. – Tiene a Elena. Espero que siga siendo Elena en este momento… - Damon se sentó en una silla, sin sentir la necesidad da dar la bienvenida a esas dos personas que continuaban en el suelo en un extraño estado de shock. – No puedo creer que lo consiguiese ¡Maldita sea! La tenía justo a mi lado, si no hubiera estado tan distraído con la maldita historia… me habría dado cuenta y la podría haber mantenido a salvo. -

- ¿Klaus tiene a Elena? – Preguntó Katherine, aún insegura pues no había entendido exactamente lo que Damon estaba farfullando.

- Si, por lo menos estará a salvo con él… - Contestó Damon, sin ganas. Y suspiró.

- Nadie está a salvo con Klaus, especialmente una doble Petrova joven, y bonita. – Stefan tomó la palabra, con los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente apoyado sobre la pared.

- Si Klaus la tiene, físicamente estará segura, pero es muy aficionado a las chicas que se parecen a nosotras. -

- Sí, lo sé. Mamá doppleganger. – Damon estaba hirviendo de ira. Pero sabía que en ese momento no tenía más remedio que esperar. Klaus siempre conseguía lo que quería. Esta vez quería lo mismo que Damon, más o menos.

- No vas a poder salvarla... - Dijo Katherine de manera casual. – No de la forma en la que estaba antes, nosotras las dopplegangers, nunca lo tenemos fácil. No siento lástima por mí misma, pero Klaus tiene una tendencia a arruinarnos. Me arruinó. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que también arruine a Elena. – A Katherine no parecía importarle para nada la situación, simplemente decía lo que sabía para informar a los hermanos. Katherine se miró las uñas y en un instante Damon la había aplastado contra la pared y había colocado las manos en su garganta. Stefan se sentó mirando la escena divertido.

- No te atrevas a decir eso. ¡Elena estará bien! Siempre va a estar bien… Porque siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú. Siempre más buena y más hermosa que tú. – Damon estaba a un milímetro de la cara de Katherine escupiéndole esas palabras con rabia. Por un momento olvidó que ella era más fuerte y perdió el control, en un segundo se encontró en el suelo y ahora era Katherine quien tenía las manos en su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Había transformado su cara y podía verle los colmillos.

- ¡Yo era buena! Klaus no hace daño por hacerlo. Siempre tiene una razón, no quiere estar solo. Amaba a Cristine, Y por eso va a arruinar la vida de Elena, y la mía. Su amor es veneno. No conoce la palabra moderación. Damon, a Klaus le encanta Elena tanto como a ti. La ama y me ama, porque somos Cristine, no solo en apariencia, nuestra mente, nuestro corazón y nuestro ser. Si nuestras personalidades terminaron siendo diferentes fue únicamente culpa de nuestras experiencias, pero yo soy Cristine, renací. Y Elena también lo es. Cristine fue lo único que le gustaba más que él mismo. Y haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella. Hemos subestimado demasiadas veces a Klaus, no lo volveré a hacer. Si ahora le das la espalda a Elena, no la ayudarás. Todo el que intentó protegerme, murió. Sé como terminará esto, Damon. No vas a ganar, yo no gané… - Katherine se levantó dejando libre a Damon, le dedicó una última mirada y dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes volverse y mirar a Stefan con una mirada de advertencia.

Damon sabía que Stefan era libre de nuevo, y esperaba que le quedara algo de humanidad. Nunca le pediría ayuda a Stefan y Stefan nunca se ofrece a ayudar. Al igual que Damon.

- Espera Katherine, este era nuestro plan, y hemos fracasado. No es que me preocupe tanto la parte de integridad pero no quiero perder de vista a Klaus otra vez. Así que vamos a contarle esto a Bonnie, para ver si puede encontrar algo a cerca de una inversión en el proceso de… transformación. – Dijo Stefan rápidamente para no permitir que Katherine se fuera, y un poco desorientado del tema, pues no entendía bien como Elena, podría dejar de ser Elena.

- No quiero que le pase nada. – Soltó Damon con la voz un poco ronca, Katherine se pasaba con su fuerza, sus ojos azules como el cristal ardieron de la miseria.

Katherine no diría que no a Stefan, sabía que lo amaba, más que a nadie. Definitivamente, no podía decir que no.

* * *

><p>Elena había sido excluida. No podía ver ni sentir nada. Ya que su cuerpo había sido poseído por Cristine, pero no estaba muerta, no, de ninguna manera. Solo descansaba en un profundo sueño.<p>

Klaus había huido con ella por la noche, atravesaron cuatro ciudades, no tenían ninguna noticia de los hermanos Salvatore, ni se preocupaba por ellos, no podrían hacer nada contra él. No iba a permitir que nadie lo separara de Cristine, la única persona a la que había amado. Más de mil años enamorado de ella, y ahora por fin volvían a estar juntos.

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Maldita simetría

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Encontraron a Bonnie justo donde esperaban, junto a la cama de Jeremy en el hospital.

_Se supone que sigo enfadada con él, nunca podría perdonarlo, no se que hacer._

Damon, Katherine y Stefan irrumpieron en la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos. Damon y Bonnie nunca habían tenido una relación muy amistosa pero fue el único que consiguió hablar.

- Mira, no quiero separarte de tu amor juvenil, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes. Se que Jeremy ha sido atropellado, y lo siento, pero no va a moverse de la habitación. Tenemos que recuperar a Elena. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Los ojos de la bruja comenzaron a brillar. - ¿La has perdido? – Preguntó enfadada.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco. Katherine comenzó a hablar. – Bueno, técnicamente Klaus nos la ha robado. – Y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

- Ha sido poseída. – Stefan se encontraba apoyado en la puerta. Bonnie abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es una historia muy corta, Klaus estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Cristine, que estaba embarazada y fue la causa de que Klaus renunciara a su parte de hombre lobo. Es nuestra doppelganger original y ha poseído a Elena. – Damon le contó la historia de Cristine en versión dulce.

- Poseída, ¿Cómo cuando Klaus tenía el cuerpo de Ric? – Preguntó Bonnie.

- Si, pero esta vez no hay ningún otro cuerpo para Cristine, por lo que se quedará dentro de Elena. – Respondió Katherine.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Te hemos pedido mucho otras veces pero esto es muy importante. No puedo perderla, ninguno de nosotros puede. – Damon fue el que habló.

Se estaba dirigiendo a un tema en el que precisamente no quería entrar, esperaba que alguien lo salvara, y gracias a Dios alguien lo hizo.

- ¿Habéis visto a Tyler? Cuando me enteré de lo de Jeremy pensé que todos estaríamos aquí. Pero no veo a Tyler desde la fiesta de bienvenida y todo ese enfrentamiento. – Caroline voló a través de la puerta. Bonnie se puso de pié sosteniendo la mano de Jeremy.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estáis vosotros dos aquí? ¿Dónde está Elena? -

- Mira, Barbie, te contestaremos a _todas_ esas preguntas, pero ahora tenemos que reservarnos. Te lo explicaremos todo en el camino. – Damon se volvió hacia Bonnie. - ¿A dónde vamos? –

Bonnie apretó la mano de Jeremy y se separó de el. Hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la puerta y comenzó a andar por los pasillos del hospital buscando la salida, todos la siguieron seguirla.

- Tengo mi libro, las cuevas nos pueden dar algún tipo de pista, si Ric viene tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar un modo de revertir el proceso, así que voy a buscarlo, nos vemos allí. -

- Que quieres decir ¿Qué no sabes como sacarla de la posesión? – Gritó Damon sujetando a Bonnie del brazo. Pero ella se sacudió y las manos de Damon cayeron a sus costados, sin ninguna palabra más se subió al coche y condujo para recoger a Alaric.

* * *

><p>Damon cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, se estaba empezando a cansar de estar allí. Stefan y Katherine habían empezado a hablar sobre algo que se suponía que era gracioso, porque no paraban de reírse, aunque Damon prefirió no meterse, sería peor, no podía aguantar la idea de que estuvieran tan tranquilamente hablando con todo lo que estaba pasando. Bonnie y Alaric se acercaron a la "entrada", o por lo menos hasta donde Damon podía llegar, de aquella cueva debajo del territorio de los Lockwood.<p>

- No hay manera de detenerlo. Solo puede hacerlo quién la ha poseído. Si hubiera una manera de destruir el collar quizás podríamos invertirlo nosotros mismos. Sin embargo este hechizo es tan antiguo, no hay manera de saber si va a funcionar. – Bonnie se fue acercando a Damon. – El hechizo ha unido las líneas de la vida de las dos. Las doppelgangers no son solo copias exactas, son el cuerpo y el alma, el renacer. No es una posesión, es una resurrección. - Bonnie hizo una pausa para comprobar como estaba digiriendo la información, nadie habló y entonces continuó. – Balance, Damon, siempre hay consecuencias. Simetría, una cosa viene y otra va, dar y recibir. Buscaré algo, pero por ahora la única opción que tenemos es que Cristine renuncie a su posesión. Es simetría. -

- ¡Dios maldiga a tu simetría! Brujas… haciendo siempre todo lo complicado. ¡Maldita sea! – Rompió a gritar Damon.

- Pero si no crees en Dios. – Comenzó a decir Ric.

Damon lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero respondió. – Solía hacerlo. Hasta que mi sangre se volvió fría y comencé a ver gente morir a mí alrededor. Y a veces hasta rezo para que esto sea solo una pesadilla y yo vuelva a mis días de uniforme, con mi humor siempre intacto. – Dijo en broma. – Lo único que hace esta vida, o lo que sea, habitable es Elena. – Dio un puñetazo a la pared de la cueva. Todos fijaron los ojos en Damon en ese instante, y quiso no haber dicho eso último, no es que se preocupara por su hermanito ni por su ex novia vampiro, era como si hubiera admitido que necesitaba a alguien para vivir, y en realidad si que lo había admitido, Damon Salvatore necesitaba a Elena, y sin ella en esta vida no sabría que hacer.

- No vamos a renunciar. – Dijo Ric, sabía que Damon acababa de perder algo muy importante para él. Y era la segunda vez que sucedía.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente, mi amor? – Cristine preguntó a su amante, mientras yacía en sus brazos.<p>

- No importa, ahora estás aquí. – Los ojos azules de Klaus no había brillado de esa manera en mil años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi cuerpo? Tu madre dijo que lo protegería. -

- Está aquí, en la habitación de al lado, pronto podrás regresar a él. Tenías que poseer un cuerpo vivo antes de volver a tu cuerpo, sin embargo puedes elegir. – Los ojos de Klaus se acercaron más a ella, y le transmitió su pasión y amor a través de ellos. No tenía fin, su amor por aquella mujer había durado mil años, y no vacilaba, ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, no la perdería.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Cambios

The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece. || He subido algunos capítulos de una nueva historia "Te abandonó" Los dos primeros se parecen al capítulo 1x15 de Crónicas Vampiricas, aunque algo cambia. Los siguientes son diferentes, espero que lo leáis. Por supuesto son Delena.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Este sería el momento en que todo cambiaría y Damon podía sentirlo. Volvió a pensar en los viejos tiempos y en como las cosas había tomado caminos diferentes. En 1861 se alistó como soldado en el ejército confederado, librando una guerra por algo que cuando era niño no podía comprender. En 1864 Katherine Pierce entró en su vida, y se enamoró por primera vez. Unos meses más tarde se despertó en medio de la transición a vampiro y fue presionado para beber la sangre de una joven para completar la transformación. En 2009 Elena Gilbert dijo que sentía lo de Katherine, en ese momento algo se despertó en su interior y calló bajo el hechizo de aquella muchacha. Lo siguiente sería abrir la tumba y descubrir que la mujer a la que había amado y buscado durante 150 años le había mentido y abandonado. Katherine regresa. Aparecen los originales. Elena se sacrifica. Klaus es liberado y desata su parte de hombre lobo. Elena le da un beso de despedida y Stefan se pasa al lado oscuro. El plan para matar a Klaus no dio resultado y el siguiente día Elena es secuestrada.

Estaba listo, pasara lo que pasara tenía un plan. Un plan secreto, como siempre. Y esta vez nadie lo detendría.

Katherine encontró algunas pistas sobre Klaus, el lugar donde se alojaron una noche, el restaurante donde desayunaron.

Damon condujo al grupo. Él, el psicópata asesino, completamente enamorado de la mujer que siempre amó a alguien más. Una antigüedad de 500 años. Un adicto a la sangre con una lista de nombres en la pared. Una animadora vampiro con su novio híbrido. Una bruja y un profesor de historia de día, caza-vampiros de noche.

El coche se detuvo en un callejón sin salida. Pudo ver en la penumbra el callejón una puerta. Klaus estaba allí con la mujer que ambos amaban. Damon sabía que no era Elena. Tenía que salvarla, pero no sabía como. En el momento en que se apagó el motor Klaus apareció por la puerta. Damon bajo del coche y en menos de un segundo Klaus se le había tirado a la garganta.

-Tu nunca sabes cuándo darte por vencido ¿verdad? Eres tan predecible... siempre haciendo cosas estúpidas para salvar a tu preciosa Elena. Me alegro de que estés aquí y sobre todo de que hayas traído a la bruja, os necesito a los dos para esto.- Klaus lanzó a Damon contra la pared. Damon se abalanzó sobre él pero Klaus se movió rápidamente hacia el coche, agarrando la muñeca de Bonnie. Ella intentó hacer que le explotara la cabeza, pero sabía que sería inútil contra un original.

-Oh ¿No es adorable? Crees que puedes hacerme daño. Pues no, ya ves. Me temo que solo dos cosas pueden hacerme daño ahora que tengo todas las cartas. La bruja original y Dios mismo. Me gustaría que colaboraras por tu propio bien.- Klaus la empujo hacia la puerta.

Cristine había oído un ruido fuera y se asomo a la puerta del dormitorio. El pelo calló sobre sus hombros desnudos, envolvió las sábanas a su alrededor y avanzó por el pasillo.

-Elena- Dijo Damon. Elena había estado con él, _se había acostado con él_. Y Damon nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla.

-Lo siento, no soy Elena. Está en alguna parte, pero no soy ella.- Cristine parecía sincera. Se percato de que Klaus no venía solo con ese chico y frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Querida bruja, me vas a ayudar a recuperar su cuerpo original, el de este ataúd.- Klaus se acercó al ataúd. -Tyler, deberías salir de aquí. Y Alaric, bueno... no intentes destruir el cuerpo porque si lo haces me encargaré de que el anillo permanezca en tu dedo mientras te arranco todos los huesos del cuerpo.- Klaus se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en la cara de Cristine/Elena. Se inclinó y la beso suavemente. -Después de mil años, seras mía, como una vez lo fuiste.-

-Haré cualquier cosa. Ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande para este amor.-

-Creo que voy a vomitar la última bolsa de sangre que me bebí.- Bufó Damon.

-No espero que lo entiendas, muchacho. Solo has estado enamorado de mujeres que no te correspondían. Debe ser difícil vivir así. Si no se lo hubiera prometido a tu hermano te mataría ahora mismo para poner fin a tu miserable vida.- Klaus se separó de Cristine.

-¿Por qué haces esto? El ha amado igual que tu. Lo que pasó en el pasado fue mi culpa y no la suya. Al igual que ella tuvo la culpa de que te convirtieras en un lobo asesino que sacrificó a su propia familia.- Katherine torció la cabeza. -Para no estar solo.- Katherine no solía expresar así sus emociones.

-Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí, Nicklaus. Solo necesitas al de los ojos azules y la bruja. Sácalos de aquí por su propia seguridad.- Dijo Cristine todavía envuelta en las sabanas.

-Tienes razón, querida- Contestó Klaus, sonriendo. -Solo necesito a Damon y Bonnie, todos vosotros, salid. - Todos miraron a Bonnie que posó los ojos en Damon. -Tranquilos.- Continuó Klaus. -Van a estar bien, nadie va a resultar herido siempre y cuando salgáis de aquí.-

-Salid. Podemos salvarla.- Dijo Damon sintiendo con la cabeza hacia los demás intentando darles algún tipo de esperanza.

-Yo me quedo. Eres mi hermano y te conozco Damon, quizás nos hemos odiado durante años, pero se que somos más fuertes juntos que separados. Lo que te hice no estuvo bien, y ahora voy a tratar de hacer lo correcto.-

-Escucha hermanito, este no es momento para que dejes escapar tu humanidad. Apágala y márchate. Vete lo más lejos que puedas con Katherine. Te he perdonado, pero no lo voy a olvidar. Y ahora sal de aquí ¡maldita sea! si todavía quieres a Elena, deja que la salve.-

Stefan conocía esa mirada. -Más os vale salir de aquí con vida- Salió por la puerta agarrando la muñeca de Katherine y los demás los siguieron lentamente.

-Comencemos. Quiero volver a mi cuerpo y dejar libre a esta chica. Puedo sentirlo, quiere a ese hombre.- Miró a Damon. -Y él la quiere también. Nicklaus su amor por ella es casi tan grande como el tuyo por mi.- Entonces se dirigió a Damon. -La quieres y no lo puedes negar. Tienes tus dudas, lo veo en tus ojos. Ayúdame a regresar a mi cuerpo y te la devolveré. Se que no confías en mi pero no dejes que eso lo estropee. Esto tiene que salir perfectamente o la perderás.-

Damon no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos aquí? Mi amor es la hora. Túmbate ahí, esto pasará pronto. Bonnie, querida, por favor coge este libro, ahí esta el hechizo que necesitas.-

-¡Eh! yo no hago tu magia negra.-

-¿Mi magia? yo no he creado eso ni he escrito las reglas. Deberías hablar con la bruja original. Simplemente coge el maldito libro. Esa magia no es oscura. No hay necesidad de sacrificar vampiros ni hombres lobos...- Klaus sonrió.

Bonnie no abrió el libro pero lo cogió.

-Y tu, amigo mio, vas a mantener a Elena despierta. Sera difícil pero tienes que mantenerla despierta. - Klaus arrastró las palabras como si Damon fuera estúpido. - Porque si se duerme, su alma se separará de Cristine y se perderá para siempre. Necesito que cojas esta daga y se la claves en el corazón en el momento exacto en el que Cristine vuelva a su cuerpo. Nos tenemos que asegurar de que ambas estén muertas para poder resucitarla.-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No voy a matarla!- Dijo Damon apretando la mandíbula y mirándolo con rabia.

-Si no lo haces, perderás la oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre. No creas que me importa, pero tanto Cristine como ella tienen un alma pura. Y no me gustaría desperdiciarla.-

El cuerpo de Elena descansaba encima de la mesa.

-No puedo hacer el hechizo. No tengo el poder de resucitar a alguien después de lo de la última vez. El balance...-

-Eres la única bruja que puede hacerlo. Confía en mi, he tenido que esperar mil años y esto va a funcionar. Damon, amigo mío...-

-¿Amigo? No hay dos hijos de puta más mezquinos en cualquier otro lugar de este mundo.-

-Razón de más para ser amigos. Somos iguales. No queremos estar solos, hasta queremos a la misma mujer.- Miró a Elena encima de la mesa. -No me digas que no lo ves. Eres igual que yo.-

Damon bajó la mirada. -Bonnie empieza a leer.- Dijo Damon en tono monótono.

-Te quiero Nicklaus- Susurró Cristine.

Bonnie comenzó a leer despacio. El cuerpo de Elena que descansaba sobre la mesa se relajó lentamente. Pronto Elena comenzó a despertar en su interior, se dio cuenta de que compartían un mismo cuerpo y todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente. Los recuerdos de ambas mentes se fundieron y se precipitaban alrededor de ellas. Las dos luchaban por escuchar las voces de los hombres a los que amaban.

Damon notó el comienzo de la separación, y Bonnie se acercaba al final del primer hechizo. En los ojos de Elena podía ver a las dos mujeres luchando por no caer.

De repente ambas cayeron y los ojos de Elena se cerraron.

-Damon, ahora. Coge la daga, ya están separadas.- Dijo Klaus, tomando una respiración profunda cuando Bonnie terminó de pronunciar el primer hechizo.

Klaus y Damon levantaron los puñales y a la señal del híbrido, los dos se clavaron en el corazón de ambas. Manteniéndolos en el pecho el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que el corazón e Elena dejara de latir. Bonnie miró el cuerpo de su amiga con profundo horror, no sabría si tenía el poder suficiente para traerla de vuelta. Damon dejó de respirar en el momento en que la daga atravesó el corazón de Elena.

-Comienza con el segundo hechizo, es hora de terminar esto.- Dijo Klaus sacando el puñal del pecho de Cristine, y Damon hizo lo mismo con el de Elena. Bonnie comenzó a leer. Su voz vacilaba y las manos le temblaban.

La vida golpeó en el cuerpo de Elena y su herida comenzó a cicatrizar. Comenzó a respirar apresuradamente. Poco sabía ella, su aliento acababa de dejar a una mujer de corazón puro en algún lugar lejano. Los ojos de Elena se abrieron y con un suspiro se incorporó, sujetando las sábanas ensangrentadas contra su pecho. Miró hacia abajo, no había herida, solo el rastro de una cicatriz roja.

-¿Damon?- Preguntó en tono exasperado. Damon pareció notar que de verdad lo necesitaba y le emocionó tanto que pensó que su corazón volvería a latir de nuevo. Elena alzó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Damon. -Damon-

-Estoy aquí- Respondió.

Klaus dirigió una mirada de terror a Damon y Elena. Estaba despierta, así que ¿por que Cristine todavía estaba fría? ¿Qué habían hecho mal? -Cristine, Cristine...- Bonnie terminó el hechizo y miró a Klaus. Transcurrió otro minuto en el que Elena ya se había bajado de la mesa y se había acurrucado en los brazos de Damon. -¡CRISTINE!- El grito de Klaus sacudió las paredes.

Tyler entró en ese momento y se situó al lado del ataúd. -¿Ha salido bien?-

En un ataque incontrolable Klaus le rompió el cuello. Elena pegó un salto y miró a Klaus que estaba inclinado sobre el ataúd, abrazado a Cristine.

Su rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho. Sus labios besaron los suyos, rojos y muertos. Sus manos bagaban por su pelo castaño oscuro y sus lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por su cuello.

-Léelo otra vez- Gritó Klaus. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que Bonnie había perdido con el hechizo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se preocuparan por ella. Comenzó a leer el segundo hechizo de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo, debería de haber funcionado. Debería de estar viva. He hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.- Elena dio un paso hacia el pero se detuvo con su rugido. -¡FUERA!- Elena se sorprendió, pero caminó más cerca de él.

-Lo siento. Se que no significa mucho, pero lo he visto todo. Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que has hecho, los has hecho por amor, todo podría haber sido diferente. De todas las razones por las que actuamos, la única honorable es el amor. No tengo nada en tu contra, creo que te envidio. Me encantaría saber como me sentiría si alguien me amara de la misma forma que tu la amas a ella.- Damon notó una punzada cuando Elena le soltó todo a Klaus, se escuchó un suspiro proveniente del ataúd. Klaus se inclino y las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo libres por su cara.

Estaba viva.

El juego había terminado.

Volvía a estar viva y era humana.

Elena se alejó de Klaus y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Todo había terminado, podía irse y lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Elena se sentó en la cama para colocarse decentemente las zapatilla, habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes hace una hora. Solo estaban ella y Damon. Ya habían llevado a Tyler a casa y Caroline se quedaría con él hasta que se despertara. Elena se negó a ver a nadie. ¿Acaso acababa de ayudar a Klaus a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida? Todavía no se lo podía creer. Había sobrevivido una vez más, al final iba a tener razón. De repente más pensamientos la acorralaron. Damon la quería, bueno, si, esto ya lo había asumido hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora era distinto. Él sabía que le correspondía. Cristine se lo había dicho.<p>

Todo por lo que habían estado luchando en el pasado, tanto sufrimiento y pérdidas, se había resuelto en tres días. Y no solo hablaba de la lucha contra Klaus.

-Lo quiero- Pronunció en un susurro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Decidme ¿qué opináis?<p> 


End file.
